Attack on Titan: Meet Kiryu and Jacob
by Kiryu's Soul 2
Summary: This is a one chapter story for a little sneak peek at my new project. Attack on Titan: Wolf of Humanity! Also known as Wolf of Trost 3.0! Yes I will be rewriting Wolf of Trost. Anyway this story is about their training, well the first and last days, but I know you'll like it cos you'll get a big leak on Jacob's new powers and the personalities for Jean, Krista and Armin arent perm


**Hey guys! I'm writing this little story for fun because I like short stories. This is a Attack on Titan short story.**

**Kiryu's Soul: I don't own Attack on Titan, only Jacob. And for this story I will be using the original design for Jacob and take away his Lycan Titan form. I'll put myself in it as well :)**

**Jacob****: YOU DO NOT OWN ME! PERV!**

**Eren: You FUCKING idiot! He means he owns you as in he CREATED YOU! My Lordy!**

**Mikasa: You all are retards.**

**Armin: Uhh guys... Don't you think we should start the story or at least tell them how Commander Kiryu will look?**

**Kiryu's Soul: Agreed, now shut up, sit down and let me speak!**

**Jacob: Wait a minute... HOW COME I DON'T HAVE MY LYCAN TITAN FORM!?**

**Kiryu's Soul: Because it would not fit in with this short story!**

**Jacob: THATS BULLSH-**

**Jean: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Jacob: Noooo-**

**Bio Time!: BELOW MAGGOTS!**

**Name: Kiryu MFS-Type 3 (Very drunk parents)**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 199 LBS**

**Skin: Lightly tanned.**

**Hair color and style: His hair is a silvery white with dark grey tips and black roots. The style is long, down to his mid shoulders and wild.**

**Appearance****: Tall, slim and athletic build. His is not bulky like a body builder. He has a slim body... So he's like Jacob but not as thin and more toned. Angular face and eyes.**

**Eyes: Bright yellow with gold slit pupils.**

**Gear: He wears the 3DMG while in uniform, instead of a crop jacket he wears a dark grey trench coat with the survey corps wings of freedom. He wears a head set that has three extensions. Two on the sides the cover his ears, each is about eight inches long, and the middle one is about five inches long and pokes out of his hair, as well as the other two. (So think of Kiryu's antennae and forehead crest.) When not in uniform he still wears the trench coat, but wears a mesh under shirt, black leg fitting pants and grey combat boots, a katana sheathed on his side. His coat really has two patches, the Survey corps and the Training corps (I really don't know what the real name is for the trainers.)**

**Personality: Witty, humorous, perverse, can be serious or hard on the people under his command, but acts like a older brother mostly.**

**Secret: Is quite insane when fighting. **

**NOW GET TO READY DAMMIT!**

**NOTES: Also, I just watched a parody called 'A Slap on Titan.' So I might make the characters like they are in the videos because it was funny, well Eren will be like he was in another parody called 'Abridge on Titan.' So enjoy! But of course they won't be permanent for the rewrite, well for Krista, Jean and Armin at least.**

**" Extreme yelling!"**

" Normal speech or normal yelling."

_' Thoughts.'_

* * *

><p><span>Within the Training Camp. Morning.<span>

" All right maggots!" Exclaimed a smooth, deep masculine voice. The resounding call of 'YES SIR!' was heard as a tall man with long, wild, silvery white hair with dark grey tips and black roots stood in front of a mass of teenagers.

**"I asked for a army of plundering and mass murdering soldiers and they send me a bunch of cock sucking FAGGOTS! I'm 50% sure most of you ARE cock suckers and the other 50% are cock suckers told to believe in themselves! You all make me sick by just looking at your FACES! If I could, I'd kick you so hard in the ass you'll have to clear your throat before you FART! I will FUCK you in the God damn PUSSY so hard your GRANDCHILDREN will feel it! If you so much as break ONE FUCKING rule, I'll break you damned NECKS! Now I'm going to train you all so hard that you'll wish that a Titan was pounding you in the ass! HELL! I'll kick your asses so hard and fast that they'll stretch wide enough that the God damn Colossal Titan himself could fist you with both hands! You will show me respect! You will train so hard that I won't have to make you my BITCHES! YOU WILL BECOME SOLDIERS OR BECOME MY BITCHES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**

While the man was ranting, two teens were quietly chatting. A tall lanky boy with black hair and a shorter boy with a shaved head.

" Is he really gonna make us his bitches?" Asked the shaved teen, his Mexican accent light enough to hear his words, but still there to know he has one.

" I don't know Connie, even if he is he won't make me break!" The taller boy said a little to loudly. This in turn caught the man's attention. He stepped of his platform and walked towards the two, teens parting to avoid his 'anger'. Once in front of the two he gripped their head tightly and spoke, scaring the two boys. The man's sharp fangs gleamed in the sun's light, his yellow and gold eyes bore holes into the boy's souls.

" What was that about me not breaking you?" The man growled as his grip tightened. Connie, the shaved teen, squirmed while scratching at the strong hand on his head.

" DAMMIT JACOB!" Connie cursed as he was soon dropped. The Commander used his other hand to punch Jacob in the gut, knocking his breath out before dropping him.

" I want you to run around this WHOLE camp till NIGHT! NOW GET TO IT MAGGOT! BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" The man shouted as Jacob shakily stood up and started to walk away before speeding down the path. The man huffed contently before his head set made a pinging sound as an antennae twitched. His gear caught the sound of someone eating a-

" IS THAT A POTATO, PRIVATE!?" The Commander roared as he towered over a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. The private swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking.

" N-No... Sir..." The girl tried to lie. The Commander growled before snatching her wrist and lifting it, this action revealed her held potato, a large bite mark in it.

" Don't ever lie to me again Private... Er... What's your name?" The man said.

" Sasha Blouse... Uhh, Sir!"

" You know what, I'm gonna call you Pile, do you like that.. Private Pile?!" The man yelled, still holding her wrist.

" No sir no!" Sasha said. The Commander narrowed his eyes while growling again.

" Do you want to repeat that, Pile?"

Sasha glupped before making a hasty action. She tore her arm from his grip and ripped the potato in half. The Commander's face turned from one of anger to one of surprise.

" Here sir... Maybe this will make you calm..." Sasha said as she handed him one half. This caused some teens to smile and some other higher ups to face vault.

A few hours later.

" Geez, can you believe that Sasha had to run with Jacob over that potato thing?" Asked a boy with brown hair and teal eyes, Eren Yeager. The many trainees in his cabin all gave different agreements. A French boy with brown hair and eyes spoke up, his accent (**I'LL GIVE HIM ONE IF I FUCKING WANT TO!**) was still there, but wasn't thick.

" Yeah, but I'm surprised you didn't fuck up Yeager Boy." This was Jean Kirstein. Eren's left eye twitched before a Eurasian girl spoke up, this was Mikasa Ackerman.

" Eren, don't start a fight again."

" But he started it!"

" Eren..." Mikasa said, the sickly sweet tone telling Eren that she meant it. A blond boy with blue eyes took the moment to speak.

" Can I teach you how to make hand sown dolls to use as stress relievers? I used mine to gauge out their eyes and burn them in burning rituals. " This was fucked up little Armin Arlert. He's REALLY REALLY fucked up. Eren looked at his friend in disturbance.

" Thats really fucked up man... like really." Armin only looked down before smiling at Jean, who scooted his chair away from table. Mikasa sighed before she looked out the window to see Jacob and Sasha run by without waving.

" Maybe you should tell your fucked up friend that dolls are for faggots." Said Jean, who was now feeling 'safe'. " Right Suit Vest?" The French boy looked down at his suit vest as if it said something.

Eren clenched his fist before charging at Jean.

The following fight was edited out to speed up the funny: But let's just say that Eren got his ass handed to him by a Frenchy.

Later at dinner, an hour before Jacob and Sasha can stop running.

Eren sat at a table with Mikasa and Armin, quietly eating his mush(Soup?). Mikasa spoke without looking at her 'brother'.

" I wish you'd stop picking fights with everyone that insults you." She said. Eren dropped his spoon in his food before screeching at his 'sister'.

" Well excuse me for not being able to control my anger like you Mikasa." The German boy exclaimed.

" You know that's not what I mean."

" Bullshit! Your better at everything! Can't I be better at something for once?!" Eren said. Mikasa scowled while looking at Eren.

" Well excuse me for being Japanese. I'm just superior to whites."

Eren looked at her with a blunt look. " Of all the years I've known you, I'm just now realizing how incredibly racist you are." Mikasa gasped.

" How can I be racist if I'm the last of my kind?"

" Because your also half white to you dumb bitch!"

" EREN!"  
>" RACIST!"<p>

Armin took this time to speak again. " Guys... Stop yelling, your making Mr. Whiskers upset."

" Great, Armin's in one of his phases again." Mikasa sighed as she returned to her food. " Look Eren, I'm sorry for saying that stuff." Mikasa said as she ate. Eren sighed before pulling Mikasa into a headlock while giving her a noogie.

" Ahhh, its okay 'sis'. I'm sorry for call-" Eren was cut off by Mikasa grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over herself. Eren's back hit wooden table just as Jean begun to laugh while talking to Suit Vest. The whole Cabin laughed.

Outside, with Jacob and Sasha.

Jacob falls to his knees as he pants heavily while Sasha just falls face first into the dirt.

" Even with my stamina I cant run that long...*pant*" Jacob panted as he looked down with his tongue lolling out. Sasha only remained quiet with closed eyes and deep breathes. But her nose twitched and her eyes shot open as bright red glowing orbs as she lunged past Jacob and at someone that was holding food.

It was quite funny really. Sasha didn't even use her legs or arms to lunge and she grabbed the food with her mouth, right out of a petite blond girl's arms. This was Krista Lenz. Jacob laughed joyfully as he stood up and walked towards the two, Sasha was busy eating her bread, after shouting that it was indeed bread, and looked at the other object Krista hand. His lips dried up and his mouth went dry.

" I-Is that... Vodka?" His answer was Krista nodding before he lunged the same way Sasha did, but he manged to open the bottle and chug it halfway. Krista fell down when Jacob lunged and landed on her ass. Both Jacob and Sasha didn't notice another person walk to them till they spoke.

" Well what do we have here. Is little Krista breaking rules?" Said a tall, shorter then Jacob though, with brown hair and freckles, Ymir... Uh no last name. Sasha burped loudly before passing out on Jacob's lap, whom also passed out onto the ground. Krista had a small smile on her lips with closed eyes.

" Not breaking rules, my dear, simply bringing more people to the coven." The petite blond said to Ymir. Ymir, even though she was a tough person, shivered at the word 'coven'.

OK! Enough about that small little lesbo witch bitch, who may or may not be crazy!

Time skip to year Three of training: 3D Maneuvering gear tests.

Kiryu and Keith walked infront of soldiers trying to balance of the practice gear, they note how some were good and some...not so much. They stop infront of Eren Yeager... Who was epicly failing.

Everytime he got up, he fell back down onto his face. Kiryu scowls and lifts him by his neck and shouts at him, such a short temper.

**" YOU GOD DAMN MAGGOT! AFTER THREE FUCKING YEARS YOU STILL CANT DO SHIT! YOUR WORTHLESS! GARBAGE! YOU'LL JUST BE THE TITANS FUCK BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME PRIVATE!"**

Kiryu stops yelling when he felt the end of a loose belt hit his leg. He reaches down and grabs the buckle, stares at Eren before sighing as he dropped the German boy and shouting to the others.

**" THIS MAGGOT FORGOT TO BUCKLE HIS WAIST STRAP! HE KEPT FAILING BECAUSE HE NEVER BUCKLED UP!" **

Keith steps up and speaks.

" EREN YEAGER! YOU ARE A COMPLETE DUMBASS! EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT YOU MUST CHECK ALL YOUR STRAPS TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE BUCKLED BEFORE USING THE GEAR! YOU COMPLETE FUCK UP!"

" Ok Keith, thats enough. **NOW EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHUCK YOU INTO THE TITAN INFESTED WOODS!"**

Everyone, Trainees and higher ups, ran from the tall mans sight for the fear of becoming Titan chow. Well everyone but Jacob. The boys blue and yellow eyes trying to burn holes in Kiryu's soul. Kiryu chuckled before stepping towards the 6'4" teen.

" You want something, mate?" Kiryu asked as he placed a claw tipped hand on the boys shoulders. Jacob flinched abit, but it wasn't seen by anyone but Kiryu. Kiryu smirked before removing his hand and turning around.

" Thats what I thought."

But to Kiryu's shock, a fist slammed into the nape of his neck, making him stumble forward. Kiryu growled and swung around with a tightly closed fist ready to slam into a boys face.

Jacob smirked and slide to the right and came back with a slash at the chest, leaving five thin red lines of blood and torn cloth. Kiryu jumped back as he drew his custom katana.

It had a black leather hilt with three red diamonds on each side and a dragon head sculpt on the end facing down. The blade was made of silver, had a smooth edge till three inches to the tip, the last three inches were serrated and made from a bright blue gem like metal.

Jacob had jumped back and pulled out his two custom daggers. Each was five inches long, the right was a blue metal with a brown hilt and the left was a green metal with a brown hilt.

The two charged at the other. Kiryu brought his sword down in a chopping motion while Jacob used his blue dagger to black the attack, the sword dug into the metal. The green dagger was thrown at Kiryu's waist, it dug into his left hip to the hilt.

" FUCK!" Kiryu cried as he jumped back while ripping the dagger out, blood gushed from the wound. Jacob smirked and threw the other dagger at the katana, knocking it from Kiryu's grasp.

Now both were weaponless, minus their claws and fangs. Kiryu growled demonically before rushing Jacob and grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Jacob reached up with his hands and used all his strength to lift Kiryu and toss into a nearby shed. The impact knocked the small 10x10 shed to the ground in a pile of rubble.

Kiryu stood back up and growled deeply and bared his fangs before he charged at the thinner teen. Jacob smirked and charged as well.

The two collide in a clash of claws and fangs. Claws met flesh, fangs met bone, and eyes locked. Kiryu smirked before he round house kicked Jacob back and pulled out a one shot pistol, shocking Jacob.

" I have full right to shoot you dead for assault of a commander." Kiryu had a humorous gleam to his eyes, almost as if he was toying with the boy, like a predator does before devouring it's catch. Kiryu pulled the trigger just as Jacob leaned back to dodge the small lead ball. Jacob smirked as he righted himself and locked his fingers together to start his most powerful attack... The Falcon Throat punch... A move that ALMOST killed Eren Yeager, a long time friend and adoptive brother.

_**" FALCON THROAT PUNCH!"**_ Jacob roared out and ran at his commander, his speed picked up as steam rose from his interlocked hands, then sparks, then full on blue flames. He swung them upwards just as he got infront of Kiryu... The attack hit it's target of the throat and the fire exploded, sending Kiryu up into the air in a backwards arch as he hit the ground head first, falling unconscious.

Surprisingly people had gathered around the two fighting men to see who'd win, many were surprised Kiryu lost even though he was the second strongest soldier, just behind Dot Pixis. Eren rubbed his own throat when he saw the Falcon Throat Punch again. Mikasa was having some very... mature.. thoughts of the raw power of the now 'Alpha Mode' Jacob. Jacob's claws were ten inches long each, his blue eyes was now a beastly yellow one with a slit pupil. Jacob swung them back as he HOWLED at the raising moon. The howl sent chills down even Keith's spine. Jacob lowered his head and arms (**Think of Eren's Titan form when it roars.**) as he turned to face the many people around him, his eyes glowing, his ears longer and his fangs larger. Eren shouted to the boy.

" DAMMIT PATRICK! YOUR LETTING YOUR PRIMAL SIDE TAKE OVER!"

Jacob only growled as he walks towards the German boy, his claws flexed and ready to cut into flesh. Jacob's fangs were bared as he swung a hand back and swiped at Eren, just missing the boys neeck, thankfull Eren had jumped back.

" H-Hey!" The German exclaimed as he dodged another attack from Jacob. Mikasa was the first trainee to react as she drew her swords and whacked Jacob upside his head with the flat sides, gaining his attention. The primal boy roared out as he swung a Falcon Throat Punch towards her, which she swiftly back flipped out of the way from.

" Too slow... _Jeikobu-kun._" The Oriental girl said. Jacob visibly stiffened at the Japanese saying of his name before shaking his head and charging at a nearby Armin, only for Krista to stand in his way saying something like this:

" I'll cast a sleeping spell on him."

But she was round housed in the side of her head by Jacob as he was then in turn pulled by the ear by Mikasa as she dragged him to a neaby bush that was big enough to hide them.

Dog like whimpering could be heard as Mikasa yelled things in Japanese... Cos apparently Jacob had learned it from his mother and taught Mikasa it.

"Anata wa don'na sekkusu o shutoku matawa sono sutanto no tame ni shū ni dakishimerumasen! Anata wa āmin matawa hoka no mina o kizutsuketa kamo shirenai! Yakobu no tatakai o kaishi suru mae ni yoku kangae!" Mikasa yelled.

"Īe Mikasa! Watashi ni kore o okonau ni wa ikenai!" Was Jacob's reply, his voice normal sounding with out a hint of him being in 'Alpha Mode'. Now If your Eren or Armin, you'd know exactly what was said because Jacob taught them Japanese as well. Eren stiffled a laugh while Armin sighed.

"Watashi wa sore yakobu, shū no mu seibetsu ya hōyō o imi suru. " Mikasa said before she came out from behind the bush and to her the 104th Trainees squad cabin, with Jacob going back over to Armin and Eren.

" So... No sex for a week huh?" Eren said, covering his mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh, everyone stepped back as they saw Jacob's right eyebrow twitch before he roared out.

_**" DELTA EMERALD STRIKE!"**_

Jacob's hands were encased in a light green aura as he swung them back before thrusting them forwards and into Erens gut, the contact sent him flying into the croawd with a shockwave. Jacob waved his hands off before walking to the Cabin.

" Suck my dick, Yeager." He said, flipping the German off. Eren smirked.

" I dont swing that way bro!" Everyone sighed or face palmed.

_**" OMEGA RUBY POUND!"**_

Jacob's hands were cloaked by red flames as he ran towards the group, jumped up and came back down while slamming both fists to the ground, sending out a massive shockwave that either knocked everyone over of sent them into trees.

In the Cabin. With Mikasa and Annie, the two were playing cards.

" You think Eren will stop irking Jacob-san like that?" The stoic blond girl said as she drew a new card. Mikasa chuckled.

" Nope, those have always been like that before me and Jacob even got together.. Also I win." Mikasa said as she placed the winning ace card down over Annie's king.

" DAMMIT! Thats the third time this day!" Annie said as she hand Mikasa a bottle of vodka.

" Hey, your the one that keeps asking me to play."

" Shut up."

And so ends the last day of training for our trainees. Hey, maybe you'll see them again in a new adventure, one filled with action, comedy, lemons, and action!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! IM NOT DEAD! Anyway I've decided, thanks to many PMs about Wolves of Trost, I'll be doing a new rewrite once again, but this time more like the original. But Jacob will not have a Lycan Titan form as many did not like that even in the first, i'll admit it was dumb... But he'll still be a werewolf, just with three new powers to make up for the missing Lycan Titan form. <strong>

**He'll actually have a Titan form, but as you saw in this story he has Delta Emerald Strike and Omega Ruby Pound, he also has a third move called Alpha Sapphire Drain, this move is very helpful. Now he can only use these moves to a low power level when not in Titan form... So You'll see a rewrite soon. But it'll be a few days since I have school now. JA NI!**


End file.
